Dudley Pan
Baddwing's movie-spoof of "Peter Pan". Cast: *Peter Pan - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Wendy Darling - Candace (Phineas and Ferb) *John Darling - Finn the Human (Adventure Time) *Michael Darling - Flapjack (Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Tinker Bell - Bea (Fish Hooks) *Captain Hook - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) *Mr. Smee - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Tic-Toc the Crocodile - Maximus (Tangled) *The Lost Boys - Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball), Chowder, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Spike (My Litle Pony: Friendship is Magic), and Pascal (Tangled) *Tiger Lily - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *The Indian Chief - Scar (The Lion King) *Nana - Angel (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Mary Darling - Linda (Phineas and Ferb) *George Darling - Lawrence (Phineas and Ferb) *Red Haired Mermaid - Vana Glama (Sidekick) *Black Haired Mermaid - Marceline (Adventure Time) *Yellow Haired Mermaid - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Other Red Haired Mermaid - Frankie (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Other Yellow Haired Mermaid - Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty) *Other Black Haired Mermaid - Yo (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Indians - Outlanders (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride), Hyenas (The Lion King) and Foosas (Madagascar) *Indian Chief's Wife - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Brave and Squaw - Quick Draw McGraw and Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Brave's Mother In-Law - Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *The Pirates - King Salazar (Wakko Wish), Mother Gothel (Tangled), the Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland), Sykes (Oliver and Company), Hacker (Cyberspace), Vector (Descpier Me), Heather (Total Drama Island), Denzel Crocker (The Fairly Odd Parents), and Dick Dastardly *Singing Pirate with Accordion - Ice King (Adventure Time) *Pirate with Hot Water Kettle - Clayton (Tarzan) *Hippopotamus - Flavio (Animaniacs) *Ape Family - King Louie (The Jungle Book), Terk (Tarzan) and Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Rhinoceros - Mr. Hornbill (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Bear - Yogi Bear *Surprise Animal - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) Scenes: *Dudley Pan Part 1: Opening Credits ("The Second Star to the Right") *Dudley Pan Part 2: Meet the Darling Family *Dudley Pan Part 3: Bedtime/The Shadow *Dudley Pan Part 4: Dudley Chases His Shadow/Candace and Dudley Meet *Dudley Pan Part 5: Finn and Flapjack Meet Dudley/Bea in a Sulky Wood *Dudley Pan Part 6: Dudley Teaches the Children Fly/" You Can Fly" *Dudley Pan Part 7: Meet the The Horned King and the Villains/Creeper vs Maximus *Dudley Pan Part 8: The Horned King Attacks Dudley and the Darling Children *Dudley Pan Part 9: Meet the Lost Boys/Bea Tries to Kill Candace *Dudley Pan Part 10: Following the Leader/Captured by the Indians *Dudley Pan Part 11: Dudley and Candace Meet the Mermaids/The Horned King Kidnaps Kitty Katswell *Dudley Pan Part 12: Dudley Tricks The Horned King/Saving Kitty Katswell *Dudley Pan Part 13: The Horned King's Next Plan *Dudley Pan Part 14: "What Makes the Red Man Red" *Dudley Pan Part 15: Bea Helps The Horned King *Dudley Pan Part 16: Back at Hangman's Tree *Dudley Pan Part 17: "Your Mother and Mine"/Kidnapped by The Horned King *Dudley Pan Part 18: "The Elegant Horned King" *Dudley Pan part 19: Dudley Cares About Bea *Dudley Pan part 20: Dudley vs. The Horned King the Codfish *Dudley Pan part 21 - Home Again/Ending Credits Category:Baddwing Category:Peter Pan Movies Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Return to Neverland Movie spoofs Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Fox Peter Pan and The Pirates Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs